Solar Flare
by AtteroAdepto
Summary: [Sci Fi AU] Hiccup Haddock, a Engineering Officer on the Starship; Berk, had taken it upon himself to upgrade the shields. But a Surprise attack ends with the Berks destruction and his death. Now Captain Stoick must protect his people and the new Berk Colony, all the while grieving for his son. But an alien object comes to take what little the have. But the stars hold secrets(HxOC)
1. Destruction

**This is practically unedited and sh-eye-t, please gloss over any mistakes, for it wasn't supposed to go on FanFic anyway. But I have released it for criticism. No terrible horrible criticism though.**

Space. A vast expanse of emptiness. Cold, quiet, empty space. But some sounds ricochet through space; the sounds of death. Screams of the injured and wounded, those condemned to die. The sounds of those who have passed yell the loudest, the silence is almost deafening.

 _We are entering a low orbit now sir._

None know it more than the Vikings of the Barbaric Quadrant. Vikings were the descendants of the Vikings of old, from the once graceful Earth, located at the center of the Ruined Quadrant, the quadrant of the galaxy that has been completely decimated by the most powerful race in the universe, the Vyil, but all know the did it, when provoked by the Humans.

The Vyil are ten foot tall winged humans, born and evolved on a planet where the gravity was 20G's, They are far stronger, faster and more powerful than anything else. The sport Wings on their backs, ranging from; feather to scale, bird to dragon.

They spent three years, in heated battles destroying planets with unimaginable weapons, But once they had wrecked the first quadrant, they left, nothing has been seen of them since.

 _This planet, is capable of supporting a colony sir. Fertile lands, Nitrogen/Oxygen atmosphere._

Humans have been scattered across the galaxy, many of them in large generation ships. One of these graceful giants of a ship, was called Berk, the British slang word for stupid. **(Don't look it up, I have...made it PG for my readers.)**

The Berk was slowly entering a low orbit around a planet in the Barbaric Quadrant, a planet they were planning on settling on.

"Captain, we have successfully entered a low orbit, scanning planet surface for viable colony location" The pilot informed. "But we have low sensory telemetry of the surrounding space." The Captain of the vessel, was Chief Captain Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock, well known for his excellent decision making and his mountainous frame. His second in command, Commander Spitelout Jorgenson.

"Send a squadron of dragon fighters into geostationary orbit, to warn us of any danger." Stoick commanded. "Tell CDC to launch their ships, and inform Engineering to begin shield upgrades on the double." CDC, standing for Colony Deployment Command, were in command of setting up a suitable colony on the planet's surface., which they promptly did so, launching four cargo and passenger shuttles and six Nadder class Dragon Fighters as escorts.

"Engineering, this is the bridge, come in?" This time it was the co-pilot.

"This is Engineering, bridge I read you, how can we help?" The resident Chief Engineer, Gobber replied.

"Capt'n requests shield upgrades to start and be completed on the double." The co-pilot informed Gobber.

"Will do. Engineering out." Gobber finished, he hated speaking to the snobby people on the bridge. "Team, start doing shield upgrades, captain wants them complete on the double. Hiccup, you're with me!" With a cry, the engineering staff gave a confirmation of their orders. Meanwhile, a rugged muscled lanky man, about the age of twenty slid his way down a ladder to the left of Gobber.

"Shall we get started?" He inquired Gobber smiled at his confident crooked smile.

"Come on Hiccup, you know that we can't have shields active while we upgrade them." Gobber said. Both males moved to a large panel on the wall, taking it off to examine the conduits and data cells inside. Hiccups hand clasped a large dial. Slowly turning it, the four large conduits slowed in pulsating, before they stopped altogether. Gobber informed his multiple teams around the ship to swap out the data cells in each of the emitters.

"If the shield are down when we are attacked, we don't have enough dragon fighters to fend off the attackers. This is why the shields are important Hiccup." Gobber informed

"I know Gobber" Hiccup deadpanned. "You have taught me this before. We both know these shield upgrades are overdue. We worked on the calculations together, we can strengthen the shield sixty-seven percent, while decreasing power consumption be thirty-four percent." Hiccup played and turn several smaller dials, noting the changes he was making to the emitters, on a screen within the wall panel.

 _Dragon Fighters were the main form of fighter mixed with small-craft that was present throughout the galaxy. There were hundreds of different types, but the main classes of Dragon fighters were; Gronkle, a heavy attack bomber and capable of transporting troops, Nadder. the primary attack class with laser-gats and micro missile launchers along the tail, one of the fastest of the classes. Zippleback, two man ship, one gunner, one pilot, self-explanatory. Monstrous-Nightmare, The largest of common fighters, often known by the slang, Mother Gunner, it has many laser-gat turrets, missiles, and a small squadron of Terror-Drones, It can also transport three squadrons of troops._

 _Then there was the most powerful craft of all, only one in existence, The Nightfury, With the only one stationed on Berk. No one knows who the pilot of this magnificent spacecraft is. The craft is perfectly sleek, devoid of all seams and rough edges and colored completely black, the Nightfury has no visible engines, or weapons. It has no landing gear and is in constant VTOL, hovering just 4 meters off the ground. The whole ship seems to be one big gun, the energy of the weapons materializing on the hull before accelerating towards it target, never missing. IT travels on its own volition, being the only Fighter class ship to travel at QTL_ _**(Quicker than light)**_ _. It never lets anyone touch it. Its technology was far more advanced than what the humans could achieve._

Hiccup and Gobber waited for the response from Gobbers team to continue with their upgrade. Once the response came, they began their work. Recalibrating systems and exchanging data cells. The work was complicated but they knew what they were doing.

Back on the bridge the captain was informed on the status of the Shield upgrades by the bridges Engineer envoy, before being interrupted by the pilots cry.

"Missiles! Port Side!" He screamed. The ship rocked with four great explosions on the port side of the ship. "We're venting atmosphere and have obtained minimal damage."

"What have we got!" Captain Stoick bellowed

"Outcast warships, coming in from our port side." The pilot panicked. "Returning fire!"

"Do we have shields?"

"No captain, I have lost contact with Engineering. Several reports state that conduits blew within Engineering" Another officer said.

The ship rocked back and forth, as the warships fired upon them. Dragon Fighters were deployed to counter. The Berks' Port side weapon banks were targeted first, most of the weapons had been destroyed.

Meanwhile in Engineering, alarms blared as steam and smoke poured from damaged pipes and conduits. Hiccup was at a console trying to complete the upgrade in a rush, Gobber was with an injured crew member, leaning him against the wall.

Gobber returned to the panel to complete the cellarbrations, which were almost done anyway. An explosion went off on the upper floor of the Core room, knocking a crew member down off the catwalk, onto a console. Gobber completed the cellarbrations and hobbled back towards Hiccup, who was desperately trying to complete several digital circuit patterns to precisely give the correct amount of power to the new upgrades. Too much power could lead to a reactor overload, to little could lead to a black out. Both were not good options at the moment. Gobber tried to help, by moving to the other console, but was caught in explosion, blowing him away from the console and knocking him unconscious. Hiccup completed the patterns and raced over to check on Gobber.

Aside from a few burns and cuts he was fine. Hiccup quickly moved back to the blown out console, hoping it was still operational. It wasn't. He would have to perform the power drive manually. Moving back to the wall panel, he turned the large dial back to full. He then made his way over to the steaming reactor core and manually input the codes required to start the shields. Moving back to the first console, Hiccup noticed that the shields weren't initializing, but that was an easy fix with an angry fist slamming on the console.

With the shields raised it was still very little help, with not enough power reaching the emitters due to damaged power relays, the shields were at thirteen percent and falling, fast. Although the Dragon Fighters had done a good job. One of the Outcast warships was heavily damaged and on a dangerous collision course with the Berk.

The collision was unavoidable with the shields taking too much strain, they collapsed, causing several of the emitters to short circuit and blow out. The Nightfury managed to deal with most of the rear section of the Warship, break it away from the ship. But a large chuck still collided with the Berk causing major damage to the ship.

"Sir we are losing orbit...Fast!" The co-pilot screamed.

The captain looked distressed, unsure on his next decision. "A-Abandon ship...Abandon Ship!" Stoick cried, the message being broadcast all over the ship, or what was left of it.

Engineering was a mess, debris littered the floor and explosions rocked every five or more seconds. Fires had broke out, one major one was coming from the shield panel. Hiccup was at a console doing what he could to stop the chances of a reactor core meltdown. HE told everyone to leave, which they did without question. Soon it was only him in the engine room, or the Forge as Gobber used to joke. Sweat was pouring from Hiccup's brow as he gave up. The escape pods launched and gone, he was alone on a crashing ship with no way out.

The ship started to rock and shake as it careened through atmosphere of the planet. The air resistance heating the metal at the front of the ship. It wasn't long before the ship hit the ground at full force. One hundred and three lower decks instantly crushed on impact, including Engineering.

 **Hope you like this concept idea, if you enjoy let me know, and if you want me to continue I'll give it thought. This originally wasn't supposed to see the light of FanFiction but here it is. Out for you guys and gals. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please do NOT use anything to do with the** _ **Vyil**_ **They are of my own creation and I have been developing them for a year now for a project I am working on. Thank you**

 **That's it for now…**

 **Attero.**


	2. Failure to Keep

**Here is the next release for you guys for the positive criticism, thanks for the great feedback.**

 **-### ###-**

Fires finally relieved, and the survivors gathered, the withered fleet of dragon fighters coming to land. The small colony set up merely a day earlier, the new 'refugee' camp. The wreckage of the _GSS Berk_ a small walk of four hundred plus kilometers away, the smoke still visible for a great distance.

Already the remaining Crew of the Berk banded together to construct a larger more operational colony, but moral is low and progress was slow.

"Gobber, the northern wing his lost power...again." Capt. Stoick bellowed. He had just walked into the power room, a colony's version of an Engineering Room. The engineering crew had fallen behind on the installs and construction effort. This was causing other areas to lose power and work has to stop.

"Apologies Stoick, works slow, we are missing a few people." Gobber said absentmindedly, majority of his focus was on a relay panel in the wall, that let power flow to the _west_ wing. While attempting to insert a relay crystal into the panel, it sparked, and several of the other already inserted crystals shattered. Gobber of course, cursed profusely. Stoick cringed.

"What about Hiccup, can't he work on the north wing power, relay...thingy." Stoick said, search for the boy. Gobber dropped the Plasmic Data Driver on the floor, moving away from the relay.

"Stoick, do you not know?" Silence followed, Stoick stopped and stared at Gobber, dread slowly filling the back of his mind. Quiet banging and communications happening in the background - something about power lost in west wing, I don't know - Gobber walked up to his friend, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup perished in the crash, he sacrificed himself to stop the ship exploding."

Stoick took a step back, his breath escaping him. A muttered 'no' passing his lips. His pulls out his communicator, holding down on the button at the back, and speaking into the front of it. "I need a search team deployed to search the wreckage of the Berk for bodies, now!" he practically screamed into the communicator. This was not happening. His boy was alive, just trapped in the wreckage, that's all.

"Stoick, they crew last saw him in the Reactor room, that hole floor has been compressed beneath four hundred other decks, you can't get to him." Gobber said solemnly. Stoick removed his presence from the Power room swiftly, taking Gobber by surprise at how the mountainous man could make such great haste. He started to turn, noticing a young woman in battle gear, not 5 metres from him. Tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh no, Aurelia, wait." Before the old man could advance the young woman fled, her size was similar to hiccup, her frame was also very similar.

Aurelia sprinted down the corridors,tears pouring from her eyes, before running into another woman dressed in Battle Pilots gear. This woman had two 'Axe' Pistols on her belt. Named because they literally slice through a enemy. She wore these because her ancestors use a double bladed axe, and this was the closest thing she could find, that wasn't redundant for this era. "Woah, Aurelia! What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Hiccup, he...he's." Aurelia couldn't fished before she fell to her knees bursting further into tears. The woman knelt down embracing Aurelia in an embrace. "He's de...dead Astrid. He's dead." Astrid froze.

 **-###** _ **StylishLookingPageBreak**_ **###-**

 **Time for some back story.**

- _300 Years Earlier_ -

" _Keep firing, don't let them get past the moon!" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The First sat at his captain's chair, screaming orders. "We are here to protect Earth at all costs understand."_

 _The human fleet was much larger but the Vyil fleet was significantly more powerful. Laser blasts back and forth between ships. Earth was the last planet in this 'quadsector' that wasn't destroyed, and Hiccup 1st would be damned if he let it fall._

 _The commanding ship, The Valkyrie was the largest ship ever built by the humans and still holds the record three hundred years later. "Don't let the Planet Destroyer get past Lunar orbit or it will be in firing range" From his view on the bridge he could see hundreds of Human a Vyil ships alike being obliterated._

" _Sir we can't even touch the larger Vyil ship, there shielding is too strong!"_

" _Several Vyil Gunships are intercepting our Dragon Fighters, They don't stand a chance!"_

" _The Planet Destroyer is targeting one of our ships!"_

" _Tell it to retreat!"_

" _It's too late, it's gone."_

 _The Planet Destroyer is something you worship. It's power is unrivaled. Hiccup watched as the beam emanated from the what would be the bottom of the craft a fire at a helpless Human ship, piercing its shielding like it was paper, the whole ship exploded._

 _Suddenly a tear in space formed behind the enemy front._

" _Sir, Anti-Space tear formed, could be Vyil reinforcements!" Anti-Space was they way Vyil travel faster than light. It was the fastest form of theoretical travel in the universe. The time to take a ship travel in Anti-Space through the void between galaxies would take mere weeks. Even the Humans QTL it would take them months to years to travel from galaxy to galaxy._

 _What came out of tear was not expected. One ship, larger than the moon itself, possibly larger than Europe and Asia combined. On top of it stood a rather menacing looking weapon. A massive cannon about the size of Australia stood, spikes pointed out the front, each glowing a bright blue. The weapon was powered and was gaining energy fast. It's Barrel turned and aimed towards the moon. It took at least forty seconds to rotate, fast for such a large cannon._

 _The cannon was covered in lights, all of which grew in intensity. "All ships fire on the Vyil super weapon. NOW!" Hiccup screamed over communications. All ships everted its fire towards the cannon, but efforts were in vain as the shield was far stronger than any Vyil ship in existence._

 _Then the Weapon fired, a bolt of bright blue light shot out, careening towards the moon faster than any could comprehend. The cannon's barrel suffering from heavy recoil, but recovering. The bolt hit the moon, instantly melting all the surface rock into lava before the moon catastrophically exploded. Molten rock and hot chunks of iron of the moon's core expanded out, hitting ships, destroying them., one especially large chunk hit The Valkyrie, buts its shield kept it at bay. Most of the crew inside the ship though, were thrown against the wall. Explosions rocketed throughout the ship and sparks flew._

 _They view Earth was terrifying, those who could see the one witnessed it explode. Women screamed in terror, embracing their children, while the men embraced them. Meteors and meteorites fell from the sky. Destroying buildings and land._

 _Commander Hiccup picked himself up off the floor after being knocked from his seat. He looked back at the Super Weapon, noticing how it had readjusted its aim, but not towards Earth, and not towards them. Hiccup followed its trajectory. Gasping when he found its target._

 _The Sun._

" _Tell Earth to wrap up the Evacuation now!" He screamed. But it was too late. The Weapon had fired again, this time moving faster than light itself. Hiccup's jaw dropped. His gaze shift to the bridge of the super-massive Vyilian ship. He could practically see the Leader of the Vyilian people giving him a firm look, as if telling him, you brought this on yourselves. Hiccups gaze quickly snapped to the sun, which was shrinking in size. He watched as it shrink significantly before it supernovaed._

 _Both fleets were quickly departing, the Super ship sinking back into the tear it was still half in, hinting at the fact it was bigger than it looked still._

" _Engines are out!"_

" _Transport yourselfs eveningly to other ships." Hiccup said. "I will stay behind to make sure everyone makes it." Before everyone could argue, Hiccup pressed a button on his chair, teleporting everyone out of the room._

 _Soon his scanners were saying everything had left the ship,leaving himself to remain. The Human fleet joined onto the small group of fleeting refugee ships from Earth and entering QTL._

 _Hiccup watched the wave of superheated matter engulf and destroy drifting ships. He closed his eyes, and embraced his death._

 _He failed…_

 _He failed to protect Earth_

 _And from then on, anybody who carried the name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock had fallen to a noble, honorable death._

 **-### ###-**

 **And that is it for today. I have released this prematurely for those who liked it, so I will continue it but updates for it will be sporadic and weird. I'll write them when I need my Sci Fi fix bro ok get off my back bro**

 **Other than that, as you saw, there is a spoiler that this may not be a Hiccstrid. Due to the fact there are too many Hiccstrid's out there so that's why I don't write them. But we'll see.**

 **Next chapter will be weird…**

 **Attero.**


	3. Forty Five Minutes

**Begin The next Chapter!**

 **New Character Time!**

 **Yay?**

Relative Earth Time: May the 6th, 2716

Captain Valka Haddock was enjoying her book; Jake Ransom and the Skull King's Shadow. She found it in the archives of Old Earth. She found it quite entertaining, and the story was just starting to build. She always enjoyed her time off, often spending it in the officer's lounge. The officers lounge was often quiet. Being the only place where high ranked officers went during their breaks.

Captain Valka was the captain of the _Remnant Earth Republic Ship - Cloudjumper,_ or for short the R.E.R.S. Cloudjumper, the current Flagship of the Remnant Earth Republic,

The Cloudjumper was shaped like a long rounded triangle, with a rounded front with a large ellipse shaped deflector dish at the bow of the ship. The back rounded into a circle with one long shimmering white engine running the back of the ship. Four large wing like structures spanned out the side. The two upper wings angle towards the back of the ship, and the two lower wings angled towards the front. A real beauty and a one of a kind for the R.E.R.

But of course Valka's break time was rudely interrupted. "Captain Valka to the bridge immediately!" the ship wide intercom rang. Valka promptly placed her book on the couch she was relaxing on and made her way out.

On the bridge Valka had just entered through the elevator. "What is it?" she asked.

"We're receiving an emergency communica from the scout ship sent to keep watch on Drago." The communications officer replied. Valka shuddered at Drago's name, the warlord extremist that the Republic were at war with, also known for his large collection of Dragon Fighters. "Their dropping out of QTL a hundred thousand miles out"

The scout ship could be seen flying out of a bright light in the distance. A communication was established. "Captain Reis, Report." Valka ordered.

Captain Reis was usually a calm, battle tested man, reaching close to fifty years of age. He had seen more than his fair share of war and starship flight. But now he was distraught. "Captain Valka!" Part of his bridge could be seen behind him. It was broken and sparking. There were wires exposed and panels hanging from the ceiling. "We had to boost the QTL drive to get here first. We have taken a lot of damage! You have to prepare for battle. _It's_ right behind us. You have to order Bewilderbeast station to leave the system. Evacuate the planet!..." Reis rambled quickly.

"Reis stop! What's wrong?" Valka asked. "Is it Drago?"

"No no! Drago? No! Drago's dead, his entire fleet now in pieces. His entire home world is now an asteroid field." Reis ranted. His crew scurrying around behind him, trying to put out fires. His ship now in view, the damage was horrific. A huge hole had tore through one of the ship's main wings. Scorch and burn marks littered the ship. A trail of plasmic smoke from a raging plasma fire emanated from the port-side engine. The name, usually a bold text saying _RERS Midnight Sky_ now read _Mi-ght Sk._ But Valka reacted to what Captain Reis said.

Drago's dead, his fleet destroyed, his planet blown to smithereens. Drago was powerful enough to rival the Republic. Even after Earth's destruction the human fleet was one of the largest and most powerful. If Drago was destroyed then it had to be something immensely powerful to do it. And it was coming to them.

"What happened? What's coming?" Valka asked, standing from her captain's chair. Before Reis could answer the Military officer yelled.

"Large object inbound! Coming fast! It will arrive in thirty seconds."

"Call bewilderbeast Station, call in a full evacuation Captain." Reis said.

"Do it." Valka said directing it towards the communications officer. Who spoke through a earpiece before nodding at Valka, indicating that the evacuation had begun. "Alright Reis get onboard, hanger bay three." Reis nodded his ship moving into the ventral hangar bay. "Alright bring ventral and dorsal cannons online, alert the fleet, this thing is powerful we need to give the planet time to evacuate to Bewilderbeast Station."

Bewilderbeast station was a massive satellite orbiting the same planet they were orbiting. It was thirty times larger than the Cloudjumper.

The Cloudjumper and the rest of the fleet moved to intercept the hostile object. "We're a million miles out now captain" the Pilot said. Reis come onto the bridge.

"We have to be careful and work quickly, because no matter what, the fleet is too weak against it." Reis said.

"What is it?" Valka questioned

"It's a…" Reis couldn't finish before a large tear in space formed in front of the fleet. Valka stood from her chair. All humans alike knew that tell tale sign. Only one alien race had that kind of faster than light travel...the fastest theoretical FTL travel known.

The object decelerated out of the crack. The now known ship was approximately 100 miles tall and about 10 miles wide. It had no visible engines. Its back was completely flat apart from ten massive spine like structures near the bottom that stuck out horizontally from the center. The front was more rounder, and came to a point at the top **(Inspiration: Terraformer from Resistance 3 but much...much larger(Actually it looks basically the same but larger.).)** It had large, long claw like parts that stuck out the bottom.

It's trajectory was aimed at the planet. All the crew were stunned.

A Vyil Planet Miner. The largest form of miner constructed.

"All batteries, open fire!" Valka screamed over communications. All ships in the fleet fired their weapons. The laser fire being harmlessly absorbed by the Planet Miners advanced energy shielding.

"Captain! There is no one on board the miner!" The science officer said. "It's running on basic automated functions, That means its weapons are too!" Valka froze, Vyil were the oldest race in the known universe. Thier technology was unparalleled. The Vyil defencive and offensive systems were more than advanced, they're ultimate.

Valka knew the power of human weapons and even the power of other races of aliens, but she had only heard stories of the power of Vyil weapons. It could be seen on the Miner. The weapons on it were activating and aiming at several ships.

Then it all went down hill. The Miners automated defensive systems opened fire. The fires bolt of bright white, struck a battleship called _The Arizona_ , passing through its shield like it was pape, heavily damaging its port-side and setting it adrift. A second battleship called; _Retrokill_ came to its assistance. The Miner continue to move towards the planet unfazed, even as the Fleet continued its attack. It continued to fire upon the significantly smaller human fleet, several of the automated turrets now firing at the largest of the human vessels. While the other cannons fired at a smaller ship called _Mystery Dude_ **(Sorry…)** obliterating it in three shots. Its burning carcass of a ship slamming into the energy barrier that acts as the Miners shield.

The Cloudjumper was taking heavy fire, ITs more advanced shielding taking the brunt of the blow. But several bolts pass through the shield making heavy damage on the ship. On the bridge, Valka had to take the seat of one of the pilots who was killed in an explosion. The bridge was ripe with flames and sparks. Panels falling from the ceiling. The rest of the ship wasn't much better.

"It's lowering itself into the atmosphere!" Someone screamed. The Planet Miner was lowering itself into the atmosphere, and was initializing. "It's going to start mining!" A large hole in the bottom of the Vyil structure was starting to glow a bright white. "It's hovering at eighteen thousand feet!"

"Has the planet been evacuated?" Valka queried.

"No!, the main colony can't active the stardrive! One of its docking clamps are jammed!" The science officer said. Valka stopped and turned.

"Tell them to re-engaged the docking clamps, and initialize the geothermal generator. Focus all power on the colony shield."

The colony on the ground, did as it was ordered. Its semi-transparent dome shield covering them from harm. In the distance you could see the towering Miner. A hurricane like storm swirling around its base. The spikes or claws being the only thing visible from underneath. From this distance you could see above the clouds at the towering structure that was taller than the atmosphere, about two thirds of it still in space. The Miner was about to start phase one; Flaten planet's surface.

With power that humans haven't seen in three hundred years the Planet miner fired with a beam of pure white light. The blast wave could be seen from space, flattening the planet's surface, instantly melting the crust before solidifying it again. The surface perfectly flat to the touch.

The blast wave was moving faster than the speed of sound and was about to hit the colony. In the air you could see an evacuation ship be instantly destroyed, its shield essentially nonexistent. All the material it was made of pulled down and flattened to the crust.

The blast wave hit the colony, its shield was just strong enough to protect it, deflecting most of the superheated wall of energy around it. The blast wave eventually covered the entire planet, making it wither and flatten. The only deformation of the planet was the colony.

Phase two commences.

The beams starts to drill towards the planet's, core all the earth and stone it digs is turned back to its raw elements, sucked up the beam and stored as energy in super massive batteries. Time was running out and Valka knew it.

"That colony is unable to move from its location, not with with a graviton flux field surrounding the planet." the Science officer said. The fleet backing away from the obelisk like ship, knowing the battle is lost. "Its engines will not be able to provide enough acceleration thrust to leave the planets strengthened gravitational pull."

"Ma'am, we are suffering magnetic imbalance, due to the planet's magnetic field dissipating, attempting to compensate."

"Shields and engines running at half power."

"Weapon systems off line"

"Bewilderbeast station is requesting that it leave the system, shall I confirm?"

"The surviving crew of the Mystery Dude have been confirmed to be transported to the Retrokill."

"The _RERS Bloodshot JW-01_ is reporting minimal damage. It's prototype cannon is safe."

Left and right the updates came from, it was driving Valka made. "Lieutenant Specter, can we teleport the people on the surface on board?"

All eyes turned the The now named science officer, Lieutenant Specter. Now suddenly awkward, he turned his gaze to the console in front of him. After tapping the screen several times he looked back up. "No, the atmosphere has become toxic and electromagnetic. A can't even lock on to them, let alone transport them."

Valka slipped into thought. "When is the Miner starting phase three?"

"Now." Specter Said.

On the opposite side of the planet to the Planet Miner, a whirlpool of rock dirt and magma swirled into the beam adding to the already mined chunk of the planet. The hole grew bigger as the planet was essentially vacuumed up.

Valka sat at the pilot's seat, plotting in a course. "Prepare the teleporter, we're getting closer."

"Captain are you crazy? I'm not sure if our shields can handle the stress." Specter said. "Not to mention we could ignite the highly flammable atmosphere."

"Do it Specter!" Valka snapped. Specter jumped, he had never heard that tone from Valka. "I'm going to save them. We're going to save them. We can't leave them to die." Pressing the 'execute course' prompt on the display. The ship's engines working as hard as they could. The ship reaching high speeds as it swooped low in the planets once earth like atmosphere now deathly toxic. The heat from the laser the Miner produced was extreme, heating the hull of the ship.

Over half the planet was gone and the ever expanding hole was only 4 miles from the colony. "We need to get closer!" Specter yelled over the heavily turbulence. Valka reached up and grabbed the manual flight joystick and aimed the ship ever lower. Now dangerously close the ground Valka leveled off.

"Do it now!" Valka screamed. Specter slammed his fist down on the console. The people on the colony teleported onto the ship and Valka pulled up as the colony slipped and fell into the void. Its shield shutting down as it disintegrated and turned to energy being stored on the Planet Miner.

"Captain he have to get away from the planet!" Specter said. "The energy beam will condense into the conversion ball at the core and will explode into a miniature supernova."

The fleet had already meet up with Bewilderbeast base. The Cloudjumper had made it out of the atmosphere. And was flying as fast as it engines could carry it.

The planet was fully mined and a bright light was were it used to be, a light that exploded. The blast wave quickly gaining on the fleeing ship.

"Brace for impact!" Specter yelled. The shipped jolted forward, the power cutting to the entire ship, as it rode the front of the wave for a hundred thousand miles before setting itself adrift.

"Is everyone okay?" Valka questioned a few groans of affirmation was all she got back. "Bring the power back on." The Engineer nodded.

"No wait!" Specter said, before gazing out the viewer. Valka looked, seeing nothing but empty space. But before she could speak the Planet Miner started passing directly by them, it was so much bigger up close it seemed like a solid wall as it flew past them. Antenna narrowly avoiding them. It continued to fly away from them, before leaving their sight by entering another Anti-Space tear and travelling somewhere new in the universe.

The power was reinitialized and they met up with the fleet and Bewilderbeast station. They all entered QTL and left the vacant planet system.

In forty five minutes, A Vyil Planet Miner entered the system, decimated their fleet, and mined their entire planet, leaving nothing but a drifting moon in its place.

In forty five minutes Captain Valka's life had gone for good to horrible.

In the same forty five minutes the Berk was destroyed in a system on the other side of the galaxy.

Forty five minutes.


	4. Solar Status

**Please Check out 'Shades & Tones, my newest story, regarding updates if you haven't yet. And check the bottom for...other stuff involving this story. Thank you.**

Relative Earth Time: May the 9th, 2716

Three days after Berkfall

Location: Somewhere in the Eclipse System

Beep

Over and over again, his last memory he could recall played

Beep

All he could hope that with his sacrifice, his friends and what little family he had survived.

Beep

He will miss Aurelia, though.

Beeeeeeeep

Hiccup woke with a start, his arms making a quick movement of hosting his body up into a seating position. He was sitting on, what felt like carpet. It was soft, like it hadn't been used that often, and had a velvet satin feel.

Beep

Hiccup looked forward. A red light that synchronized with a beeping sound was forward. It flashed a holographic display, with the word 'WARNING' in capitalized font. Each time it flashed, it illuminated the silhouette of a swivel seat, half turned in his direction. The red holographic display, emitted very little light, showing only red shaded shapes of the room around him. As to he could tell the room was small, possibly not too much larger than a car and a half in length. To his left was a small bench surface, no higher than his knee. To his right was the same, except it was about waist height. Other than that, he couldn't see much more at the back of the "capsule". At the front, he could make out a console, with two joysticks either side of the now distinct flight chair.

Hiccup stood, he had a feeling that he knew what this room was. Moving over to the Chair, he sat noticing that under the warning that was a smaller capitalized font that read "POWER LEVELS CRITICAL". Hiccup tried tapping the console but got no response. He stood, and moved back to the back of the room. Pressing his palm and fingers at the center of a panel, it scanned his hand, before opening up leaving a circle in the middle where his hand remained. At his knee height were several cylinders, the length of your wrist to your elbow, where neatly stacked in holders. Each glowing bright, rainbow of colors.

Hiccup moved his hand away, before the panel his hand was on, opened exposing one of the cylinders that were hooked directly into a plug deeper inside the panel. This cylinder though was not glowing like the others. Instead, it was utterly dull holding very little color in it. Removing it, Hiccup swapped it with one of the neatly stacked cylinders.

"Damn power cell's damaged." Hiccup commented to himself. He slid the newer power cell into the hole where he collected the previous dead one. With a satisfying clunk, the rooms power systems hummed to life. The lights flicked on exposing what he couldn't see before. Looking back towards the seat, the low beach to is left was, in fact, a bed, although it wasn't very wide, just wide enough to fit one person. To his left was a counter top. It was clean and had no sort of appliance or object on top, but there was a disk of light on top of the table. Above the counter was a set of cupboards.

Sitting back down at the flight seat the once previous WARNING holo-sign was now replaced with:

Touch to initialize systems

Under it was a circle, with a moving picture of a fist with the index finger tapping the center of the circle. Doing as it said, Hiccup placed his finger on the ring, just find the hard surface behind it. The ship hummed, and the flight console whirred to life.

"Okay, sensors offline, shields at half entropy for some reason, weapons offline, engines offline and life support running fine." Hiccup read. "Great! Is anything useful working?" That's when he noticed it. A small prompt on the console display, asking him to initialize the NF-01 Prototype AI. Pressing his index finger onto the screen, a hologram showed up with loading bars of multiple systems starting up.

Zero Kelvin Coolant Gen. Starting up.

CPU. Starting up.

Data Drives. Starting up.

Miscellaneous Systems. Starting up.

Welcome!

"Hello?" Hiccup meekly asked. After a drawn out pause, he was answered by a coo, but It came out English in his head. "Oh, Toothless! Don't do that; you scared me!" A whine answered him. "Thanks, by the way. For you know, saving me." Another coo in response.

"External telemetry isn't working can you active the viewer window please?" Toothless complied, changing a section of the shallow roof in front of him, see through, much to Hiccup's displeasure. He screamed. "Shade Filter! SHADE FILTER!" Toothless activated the filter over the viewfinder.

"Oh no…" Hiccup gasped. There was no way that this happened." Hiccup was completely amazed, and Toothless was also. They were orbiting about a mile of above the photosphere of a star. "How did we even get in this position!"

 **(Toothless can communicate with Hiccup using a bio-neural chip.(Only Hiccup can understand him))**

" _Beats me."_ Toothless said, _"the explosion has damaged me."_

"How did you even get to me?" Hiccup asked. "I was in engineering. That's in like, the center of the ship."

" _Superheated proton lasers can bore through anything, including radioactive/superheat shielding,"_ Toothless said smugly.

"That's my AI." Hiccup said proudly. "Okay, in all seriousness, Orbit stability?"

" _Eighty-seven percent stable."_

"Current Speed?"

" _Six hundred thousand meters a second, plus."_

That was fast. Traveling around a star would have to be. "Do we know where we are?" Hiccup asked after a heavy silence

" _I have no sensor telemetry; I'm being exposed to too much solar radiation. I have no clue where we are."_ Toothless said somberly.

"How about a status report?" Hiccup asked. Although he did not want to know what was wrong, he had enough bad news as it was.

" _Solar radiation is bombarding the shields but, it is absorbing most of it as well as the heat."_ Toothless started. _"Hex-Hull is perfectly operational, and consuming the rest of radiation. Weapons offline, engines disabled."_

Hiccup sighed. He was going to need an impossible miracle to get out of this one. He felt guilty; everyone thought he was dead.

He might as well be.

 **Sorry that this was late, and short. But I've been very busy. I've just finished a heap of assessments, but at the moment I've only got one three hour practical exam. And I'm also trying to upgrade my computer for current to beast. Sooo yeah.**

 **But Yeah as you now know, Hiccup is not dead, And the Night Fury is his Bio-Neural bonded Dragon fighter, the first of its kind. Pilot and Ship in perfect synchronous, it's almost, poetic.**

 **Next up will be Stoicks perspective.**

 **Each chapter will be as follows**

 **Stoick, Astrid and Aurelia's Perspective**

 **Valka and Science-Lieutenant Mason Specter Perspective**

 **Hiccup's Perspective**

 **The the loop repeats**

 **The main OC's in this story are.**

 **Aurelia - Hiccup's Girlfriend**

 **Science-Lieutenant Mason Specter - Huge role in the later story,** _ **heavily**_ **based off one of my followers; thearizona**

 **Other OC's maybe introduced, I don't know. Send in some PM's if you would like to see a custom**

 **That's it from me**

 **Attero.**


	5. Proposal

Relative Earth Time: May the 11th, 2716

Five days after Berkfall

Location: Fourth Planet in the Eclipse System,

Northern Hemisphere

Stoick stomped down the halls of the newly founded colony. He hadn't acted at all the same since he found out from Gobber that his only child was dead.

It saddened him to think that he hadn't done much father-son activities with Hiccup since Valka left. He blamed it on how busy he always was, captaining a generation starship was no easy task, similar to chiefing a village of rowdy Vikings. He remembered Hiccup in his early childhood, always so clumsy, always doing something wrong. But he and Gobber knew the truth, the benefits of what Hiccup did always outweighed the negatives.

Stoick could recall a time when the reactor core nearly meltdown and it was prevented by Hiccup when he was only fourteen. That was the first time he had saved the ship, and it hadn't been that last either. But the problem was, when people found Hiccup after he prevented a meltdown, they blamed him, ridiculed him. Hiccup nearly cast himself off the ship that day alone. If it weren't for that girl with the raven hair, and bright hazel eyes, he would have done it too. The young girl became Hiccup's girlfriend a few months after that and became a proud young woman. One of the best fighters on board the ship. That girl's name was Aurelia or Aura as Hiccup called her.

He could remember when Hiccup stormed up to his desk, and slammed a data tablet down on his desk, before storming out again. He had never seen his son so angry before. He was such a kind soul. Adjusting his beard, he looked at the data tablet hiccup left behind. On it was a video of one of the camera feeds that recorded the engineering room as the core began to meltdown. The video showed the real culprits. It was that damn Jorgenson boy, and his twin minions, thinking they could use the engineering terminal to give them better marks in training.

People apologized to Hiccup after that, in which he forgave every one of them, understanding that it was in fact, just a misunderstanding. He was also happy that the Snotlout and the twins were sentenced to the brig for a month. First Officer Spitelout Jorgenson had a few words to share with his son that day.

But now he was gone. And Stoick continued to stomp up and down the brand new long corridors. His head always seemed to be spinning with thoughts, of what could of and what may be. Hiccup looked almost to be pseudo-Chief of Engineering. The man behind the scenes, the man who had his finger on the button. His boy was so intelligent, so talented.

Stoick's thoughts drifted to Aurelia, Hiccup's stunning girlfriend. Stoick didn't know much about the young woman, although he had met their parents once. It was long ago, though, and he couldn't remember much of their conversation. He remembered them thank him for his son, bringing their daughter out of depression, which he gladly returned. He was going to meet them five days ago.

Stoick stopped in his tracks five days ago; the Berk was destroyed. It wasn't a month prior when Hiccup had forced him to promise to come to a family dinner, hosted by the young couple. Aurelia's parents were to join them. He still wonders what was so important about that specific family dinner. Hiccup made it seem like it was the last family dinner they would ever have.

Stoick stood in front of a large door that leads into the mess hall. With one last deep sigh, he pushed the button on the right-hand side of the door, and it swished open. All of the crew and commoners that survived that crash sat waiting for him. When the door opened, all went silent and turned to look at him. It had been a while since he had this much attention on him at any one time. He straightened his posture and made his way to the front, with firm, brave steps. Finally, he turned facing his crew.

"My people, my crew, my friends." He began, voice booming over the crowd. "It has been five long, tiring days since Berkfall. But finally, we have set up this basic colony for us to live in." Stoick sighed, his breath shuddering. "I know that we lost people close to us in the crash, for we were a close knitted community. I too have lost someone very close to me." A few gasps and murmurs spread throughout the large crowd. Stoick spotted Aurelia in the crowd, her form unmoving, and her gaze aimed down at her food. Her arms supported her head, and occasionally she would shudder.

"But we will push through this, as we have pushed through other tough times." Stoick continued. "We had always wanted to set up somewhere, and it looks as though we have been rushed into it. And over the next few weeks, we will be setting up everything we need to return to normal life. As normal was, we can make it. "Stoick murmured the last part. Stoick paused, looking over his crew. "Work hard, stay safe, dismissed." Everyone got up after being dismissed and started filing out the door; chatter sparked back to life. Stoick softly moved over to Aurelia noticing her still-still form. Astrid was with her, unsure of what to do. Astrid looked up at Stoick; he faces questioning. Stoick gave her a nod, dismissing her. She spun on her heel and walked out.

"Aurelia?" Stoick started cautiously. Aurelia wiped her eyes and looked up at Stoick.

"Yes, Captain?" Aurelia asked. She was desperately trying not to burst into tears again. "What can I do for you?"

Stoick didn't know how to start; he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing left his mouth. After a moment or two, he settled on one simple question. "Are...are you okay?" Aurelia started crying again, Stoick sat down at the table and gave her a comforting arm.

"I can't." She shuddered through her tears. "I can't believe he's dead." Stoick didn't even open his mouth. He had no words of comfort to help the young grieving woman. He had always hoped he would be alive to so his son marry and Stoick would have a daughter-in-law. Stoick always hoped he would see little Hiccup's running round the ship corridors, and they'd call him grandpa. Stoick always wanted to be a grandpa. Stoick looked back at Aurelia, who had moved out of his grip. She'd brought her hands up on to the table, and started fiddling with her fingers.

"He saved all of us; you know that?" Stoick finally said. Aurelia, looked at Stoick, saying he could continue. "He had prevented the core from exploding." Stoick paused. "Again. It would have destroyed all life on this planet, including all of us." Stoick stopped.

Aurelia chuckled before sighing. "He always had this way of saving so many lives, while risking his own." Aurelia's voice was swift and smooth, silky and authoritative, yet held a calming soft tone to it. "He was stupid that way." She smiled. "But that's what made him charming. I honestly have never met someone so selfless." Her raven her flicked to the side when she spun to face Stoick. "He forgave everyone; he put himself before everyone. He would have made an excellent captain, Stoick."

"Yes, he would have." Stoick agreed. "But I have to thank you, Aurelia. You saved him six years ago. Without you, he would have jump ship." Aurelia nodded, not completely sure what she should say. "And for being there for him, for these past six years." Aurelia looked down at her fingers again, fiddling with something on her finger.

Stoick looked at her ring finger and noticed an immaculate, polished gold ring. It was shaped into two golden dragons, one with topaz in its eyes the other with emerald. Both dragons curled halfway around a diamond in the center before meeting on the top with a nuzzle. It would have made the perfect...engagement...ring.

Stoick came to a realization; he should have come to awhile ago. He gasped. "Aurelia, did Hiccup, propose?" Aurelia looked up at Stoick.

"Yes, yes he did. He did it on the last planet we were orbiting, he took me to a grassy field he found. It was the most picturesque place I had ever seen. Mountains in the distance one way and ocean in the other. It was getting night, and he waited till the planet started having an aurora borealis, and he stood, turned to me, got on one knee and just popped the question." Aurelia smiled at the thought of it. "Presented me this custom made ring, he made. He had forged it himself, straight from the raw rock. Mined, refined and forged all himself. He colored the eyes green and hazel to represent us."

"That's incredible" Stoick whispered, it put his proposal he gave to Valka to shame, as well as any story of a wedding proposal he had ever heard. Aurelia nodded.

"I feel as if I should feel he is gone," Aurelia said. "But it's like I feel he isn't gone, that he still around." Stoick looked back up at Aurelia, who was wiping stray tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked.

"I feel like he is still nearby, justs stuck in some situation." Aurelia clarified. Stoick nodded. They both slipped into a pregnant silence.

Eventually, Stoick stood. "I must return to my duties." Aurelia nodded. "Please, Aurelia, if you need to talk, some people will help, I included," Stoick said.

"Ok, thank you, Stoick," Aurelia said, rising from her seat.

Both left the room, going their separate ways. Stoick turns to face Aurelias slowly retreating form. "Aurelia!" Aurelia stopped and turned. "Take bereavement leave, for a few weeks," Stoick said.

"Stoick, I can wo…" Aurelia was interrupted.

"That's an order," Stoick said calmly and firmly before he continued down the corridor.


	6. Make it so

Relative Earth Time: May the 11th, 2716

Five days after Berkfall

Location: Third asteroid belt in the Bolarien System,

56,000 Light years from the Eclipse System

Valka sat in her quarters, wine glass in one hand, and her head in another. She was never good at dealing with stress. She stared out the window opposite her, across the table. The brown rocky asteroids outside, smashing into each other or drifting slowly past. She couldn't believe that they fit, not only, The Cloudjumper, the largest ship, but the two battleships; The Arizona and The Retrokill, as well as the 'Cannon Carrier' Bloodshot JW-01 and to top it all off they fit the Bewilderbeast class Space-station; The King, in the same asteroid field.

Repairs were being made to all the ships of the small fleet. The Scout ship; Midnight Sky was back in action, well... mostly. Moral had dropped significantly, and Valka lost her book when the Officer's lounge opened out to space.

Valka's door bell rang out through the room. "Come in; it's open." Valka lazily said. The door opened, revealing a tall, lanky figure. "Good afternoon Mason."

"Afternoon, Captain," Mason said. Mason, or also known as Lieutenant Specter, stepped through the doorway. "Repairs are almost complete, and I have completed my report." He informed, handing Valka a datapad. She glanced at it before putting it down, sighing. "Captain, there was nothing more you could do."

"I should have tried harder," Valka whispered. "Now they're people dead."

"Captain, you tried your best, and you can't give up now," Mason reassured. "We got out as many people as we could, and the only thing we could do now is to warn others."

"You're right Mason," Valka said. "But I wish there was something we could do to stop it."

Mason grabbed the datapad. "There might be a way," Mason said, excited, determined and firmly. "Come, we have a meeting to attend."

"We can we at least get someone to fix that." Valka pointed to the other side of the room. Mason turned to see what it was. On the outer wall, next to one of the windows, was a hull breach leading out to space. The emergency shield flickering every once and awhile.

"Uhh… yeah." Mason said before swiftly making his way to the bridge, Valka behind him.

On the bridge there was a group of people surrounding the stellar map behind the captain's chair, each chatting amongst each other. Valka took her rightful place at the top of the table; her back turned to the front window. "Hello, Captain Valka." Captain Ries greeted.

"Captain." Returned with a nod.

"Captain Valka! I'm so happy to see you again." Captain Pierre said. "Although I wished it was under better circumstances."

"It 's nice to see you again Pierre." Valka greeted.

"Captain." Another ship captain greeted with a nod.

"Captain." Valka returned with another nod.

"Captain." Another ship captain greeted with a nod.

"Captain." Valka returned with another nod.

"Captain." the last ship captain greeted with a nod.

"Captain." Valka returned with another nod.

Mason just stood, with a look on his face.

"Valka, what is the purpose of this meeting," Reis asked. Valka gave a nod to Mason.

"Well, Captains I present to…" Mason began.

"And who are you son?" A gruff captain asked.

"Science-Lieutenant Mason Specter sir." Mason proudly said. "As I was saying, I present to you, the Vyil Planet Miner. In all its unparalleled glory." The stellar holographic map morphed into the shape of the Vyil Planet Miner. "This is the first, fully scanned and fully charted, map and graphic simulation of the Miner. Well, the one we encountered anyway." The captains stepped back from the table subconsciously. "Now I have found out that, it was running on its basic most functions. Mine, return to base, mine, return to base, mine, RTB, etcetera. I also discovered it was damaged."

"By what? It couldn't have been humans; our weapons aren't nearly as powerful." A captain known as Bertha asked.

"I have no clue, but whatever it was, or whoever it was can rival the Vyil in power. I believe that they were at war before they met us and that they may have gotten rid of us because they were still at war with this other race." Mason said.

"What gave you that assumption, lieutenant?" The gruff voice asked again.

"Well, Captain Mogadon. Files from when we met the Vyil, they had shared with us that they were at war and had been for about two hundred a fifty years." Mason said firmly. He was not a dumb man. He was leading in his field, which happened to be all things science and a little bit of history. "Now I understand that this thing will be, or has returned to base, but I believe that it's going to get out there again, and is going to destroy another innocent world. That's why I think I have come up with a way to track and kill it."

"Really?" Valka asked. All the captains raised their brows in surprise. All except Capt. Mogadon, who gave a look of skepticism.

"Yes. Here." Mason pointed at the hologram, showing a more damaged section of the Miner. "This section where it has taking a powerful energy blast to the hull, the shielding is weaker due to the emitter being damaged."

"How damaged is it? How much weaker?" Bertha asked.

"Significantly so. It's running at ten percent its capacity." Mason replied.

"That's still very powerful Mason. Not enough for our weapons to blast through." Valka said firmly, leaning down on the holo-table.

"Unfortunately, you're right. But we have one weapon that can get close." Mason said. "The Bloodshot JW-01 is close to being powerful enough to penetrate the shield. But the JW cannot charge up a powerful enough shot, due to the restrictions of the power generated by the reactor on board the Bloodshot." Mason stopped sighing.

"So we need to make a bigger, more powerful reactor?" Mogadon asked, not as gruff as before.

"You would think so, but our resources are just too low," Mason replied. "But I remember hearing about our prototype power supply, capable of generating more power than any of our reactors."

"Do we know anything about this power supply?" Valka asked.

"Yes, it was invented by someone on board a generation ship, in the Barbaric Quadrant," Mason said. Valka paled, she was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Mason noticed. "We need to go to the last known location of the Berk." Valka's head dipped. She was being forced to see the man and child she left.

"Then I think we should go get it," Bertha said. "So we can avenge the ones we lost and stopped any other unnecessary destruction." All the captains, excluding Valka, hummed in agreement.

"So Admiral. What do we do?" Mogadon said turning towards Valka.

"Admiral?" Valka asked.

"You have been chosen to become admiral now Valka, congratulations." Bertha clarified. Valka wanted to argue. But the look in the other captain's eyes made her stop. The look of hope, and acceptance and with the untimely demise of Admiral Veteris, she was next in line for the rank.

She looked down, swallowed, and regained eye contact with Mason. "Lieutenant, Captains. Let's move out."

"Aye, Admiral!" The captains affirmed before making their way to their respective Mini-Fleets.

"Give me fleet wide," Valka said to the communications officer. "All ships! Move out of the field and ready up. Wait for my order. Admiral Valka, out." Valka said over comms.

"Specter. Where are we going?" Valka asked.

"Last know coordinates of the Berk, were the fourth planet in the Eclipse System," Mason said, sitting down at his console.

"Send the coordinates to the fleet," Valka ordered.

After several moments the communications officer reported that all ships were ready. Giving Valka fleet wide again, she took in a breath. "All ships. You have a go."

One by one the ships jumped to QTL moving away in a flash, disappearing into the blackness of space. Moving overhead the Cloudjumper, the Bewilderbeast station flew overhead, joining the many ships in faster than light travel. The pilot onboard the Cloudjumper reaching over to a speed lever and set it to half. The ship hummed into action before accelerating beyond incomprehensible speeds.

Their trip had begun, but it would take a month for them to get to the Berk. They are sure to have an adventure.

Fifty-six thousand light years to go.


	7. Coronal Loop Part 1

**A/N:All excuses at bottom...lol.**

Relative Earth Time: May the 11th, 2716

Five days after Berkfall

Location: Extreme low orbit of a Main Sequence Star, Eclipse System.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled fearful for his life, the sight unfolding before him was undeniably beautiful as it was lethal. "Toothless!" He cried, reaching out for his sentient dragon class starship.

"Hiccup!" Toothless called back, his voice was scared, and if autonomous sentient spaceships could cry, he would be. The gap between the two was too great for Hiccup to return to the safety of Toothless's crew cabin. The arching coronal loop grew ever bigger and was larger than anything Hiccup had ever seen, and it was directly in their flight path. Toothless's Hex Hull Plating was designed to protect him from these such occasions; Hiccups Exo-Space suit was not.

Once again Hiccup desperately reached out for Toothless, as the loop of superheated plasma, hotter than even the surface of the sun was quite literally about to cook him.

Only an hour prior

"Ah!" Hiccup cried out, followed by a short string of curses. He clutched his hand in pain.

"Language Hiccup." Toothless spoke casually, his 'mind' still focused on his task. "Would did you do this time?" He asked

"Oh, I just caught my finger between the power cell and the back panel." Hiccup explained, reaching back into the exposed panel, filled to the brim with strange looking wires and circuits, each bright and glowing an arbitrary color.

"Oh! Well, that doesn't seem like much to curse about…" Toothless began.

"Then got electrocuted with Mythril Energy." Hiccup finished.

"Oh…" Was Toothless's response. Mythril energy was the energy Hiccup discovered accidentally during his experiments; it was far more powerful than anything that the galaxy had discovered yet. Its consistency was almost like liquid, yet it swished like a mist, in some strange combo of 'liquid mist.' Mythril Energy could be used to create the most powerful of machines and even the most powerful of weapons, so Hiccup used it to create a battery. Several of them in fact.

"How is the adjustment to the sensors coming along?" Hiccup asked.

"After many failed attempts I have finally reached a conclusion," Toothless said albeit vaguely. "I give up." Hiccup groaned, mentally face palming. "The external sensors were not designed to withstand radiation and heat like this, Hiccup; it can't be done."

"What about the comms? Can we communicate with anyone?" Hiccup desperately asked, something catching his eye from the back of the exposed panel.

"No, same situation. We can't do anything this close to the star." Toothless dismissed. Hiccup looked more closely to a red blinking light he had failed to notice before

Wiping away some grime from the small, minuscule panel, the digits 'PC-V-06' lay written in a bold easily readable font next to the red blinking light. Of course, since Hiccup constructed Toothless with his on hands, he knew exactly what the digits meant. The first letters where the device or conduit, the second digit was the location of the apparatus, the third and final figures were the designated number. In this case, 'PC-V-06" stood for "Number six power conduit on the ventral section of the ship."

"Toothless." Hiccup began. Toothless hummed, shifting his attention. "What does PC-V-06 power?"

"Main engines, rear hover drive and the ventral stern weapons." Toothless listed. "Why?"

"The analog checking system says it's down." Hiccup said standing and moving to the pilot's seat. Pressing multiple holographic buttons, he brought up the schematics of Toothless. "Now if PC-V-06 is damaged, we can assume it's leaking Mythril Energy, right?"

"Assuming it's leaking." Toothless pointed out.

"It has to be, we have yet to find anything else, and it's been five Earth days." Hiccup retorted. "It would also explain why the engines aren't operational."

"Good point, so what do we do about it then." Toothless asked, seemingly looking over the schematics himself.

"Well first, where is it?" Hiccup shifted his position to lean forward.

"Here," Toothless said grimly.

"Oh, Um." Hiccup said shocked. "It's outside." The 3D schematics rolled, to present a view of Toothless's underside, where a red crosshair pointed out the location of the damaged power conduit.

"Hiccup, you can't go out there and fix this one. It's borderline million degrees out there. My shielding and hull can protect us, but your fragile body won't." Toothless interjected before Hiccup could start spouting ideas.

"What do you expect us to do then?" Hiccup argued.

"Wait." Toothless replied directly.

"For a rescue? Everyone thinks I'm dead," Hiccup retorted. "And if our sensors can't penetrate the radiation, then theirs won't be able to either. We have to act to live. We are in a decaying orbit with a power leak."

"Then send the Sharpshot drone out to repair the damage." Toothless offered.

"No, its not ready, it's hex-hull has yet to be completed and calibrated and it would incinerate the moment it left the micro-hangar. Plus its engines would burn out before it could complete its task." Hiccup explained.

"So what do we do then?" Toothless asked. The NF-A01's light dimming was slightly indicating that the Toothless AI was upset.

"Well." Hiccup stood, moving over to a small cabinet. "My E.S.S is calibrated, and won't withstand the stars heat and radiation, but if I calibrate it and add a personal shield, boosted by a Mythril Cell, then I will survive." He said, pulling out the Exo-Space Suit out of the locker and placing it on the bench, where several of his tools already laid. "Depending on if I calibrate it correctly…" he mumbled.

"Are you sure." Toothless crooned worriedly.

"Yes, just give me time to do this." Hiccup dismissed and began quickly working.

He knew he couldn't mess any of the calculations up or get any wrong. Doing so would result in his life.

Meanwhile.

He very tall man ran down a massively high corridor, furnished with a foreign stark white material and gold finishings on every edge and indent. The man's giant feather wings swished harmlessly behind him.

He passed many guards, wearing exquisite, yet very real armor, like knights. But all knew this was a very powerful Power Armor which only aided the guards highest level of ancient traditional training. Each guard had their wings, each armored and slightly different like a fingerprint.

A tall man ran towards a large golden gilded door, where two guards stood waiting to open it for him, which they promptly did so.

The man ran the length of the new room, a massive hall with stunningly decorated pillars depicting scenes of dragons flying. He came closer to a large throne, where he knew his Alpha Prime sat.

An even taller man, with pitch black dragon wings adorning his back and pitch black armor on his sturdy frame, stood from his chair confused to why his Galactic Commander was coming to see him so urgently.

The Commander skidding to a halt on his knees, bowing desperately before his Alpha Prime, the highest ranking member of his entire people. "My Alpha Prime!" he began.

"What is it, Commander." The Alpha Prime questioned.

"It's the Bray-zyn's." the Commander spoke. "They've set their sights on the Milky Way Galaxy."

The Alpha Prime stepped back in shock. "How long till they reach the galaxy?" His voice was powerful and commanding.

"Four days." The Commander said. The Alpha Prime glanced at the ground before striding back towards where the Commander came from, the Commander hot on his heels. The Alpha Prime's cloak was seemingly flowing around with an invisible wind.

"Launch the Fleet!" The Alpha Prime bellowed. "The Milky way must be defended at all costs!"

"Yes, sir." The Commander said, still trailing quickly behind the taller Alpha Prime.

"What is the closest human colony to us." The Alpha Prime asked, his long strides making it difficult for the shorter commander to keep up.

"Reports say there is a small human colony on an oxygen, nitrogen planet it a system locally known as the Eclipse System." The Commander said, referencing a holo screen then appeared in front of him, slowly hovering in front of his face, moving with him. He pushed the hologram away from him, making a large holographic solar system appear in front of the two of them, which, like the screen, moved along with them down the hallway. The Alpha Prime shared a small glance before passively wiping the hologram away.

"Transport." He said, and the two teleported from the hallway to a corridor of a nearby ship. The moved onto the bridge, and the Alpha Prime sat in his designated seat, while the Commander stood by his side. "This isn't going to be easy, Travyn." He muttered so only he and Commander Travyn could here.

"Alezyr, we just have to defend what's left of the humans, especially after what we did to them." Travyn said, Alezyr just nodded.

"Alpha Prime Alezyr, the fleet is at your command." A crew member informed. Alezyr nodded and stood.

" my fellow Vyil! Today we launch to defeat the last of the Bray-zyn's and make them pay for the atrocities they have caused to our race." Alezyr paused. "And with my permission as your Alpha Prime, you have a go for launch." And with that hundreds if not thousands of starships fired their engines and took to the skies.

Back with Hiccup.

"Okay. so trying to jerry-rig a Mythril cell onto my ESS was not the best idea." Hiccup said, standing up again, fresh electrocution burns on his left arm.

"No." Toothless drawled.

"But I think I got it." Hiccup said, assessing his work. It was makeshift, but I would work temporarily. "I have all my tools, and I am ready to go EVA. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure about this Hiccup; we're are about to be in a rather unstable part of the star surface." Toothless accounted. "Murphy's law Hiccup, Murphy's Law!"

"We have no choice; the power will be drained completely in two days. We need to slow the leak at least." Hiccup said before inhaling heavily.

"Are you ready?" Toothless crooned worryingly.

"I'm ready." Hiccup said confidently. And with that, the cockpit hatch began to open.

 **A/N: So I know I haven't been around for a long while, and for that I truly apologize.**

 **Seeya!**

 **Lol JK, I do apologize, I truly do. Nothing else but life got in the way. I have been tirely working to secure a somewhat average future for myself, and I have seemed to settled in a nice place in our crappy little planet. BUT! That doesn't mean I will update often at the moment, I find it difficult to write, because I am super lazy. Just upgraded my computer lol and I have been binge playing games I couldn't play before.**

 **With nothing else left to say and by this point I doubt anyone will be reading anymore, I bid you farewell. Till next time, hopefully not too long from now.**

 **Attero.**


End file.
